


The Arrangement

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [21]
Category: Bandom, Metallica, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Dumb premise is dumb, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Gentle Sex, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Even though Kerry vouched for this guy Kirk still had his doubts. Not only was this guy a complete stranger that Kirk had no reason to trust, but Kirk was also under the guise as a prostitute. Talk about horrible first impressions.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me way too long to finish and I'm kinda unsatisfied with the flow a little bit, but I've been wanting to do this for awhile now. Also, the title sucks but I honestly can't think of anything else at the moment. Also also, sorry about the length... Not sure how this story got so long but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh yeah, and this story takes place in the earlier eras of Metallica and Slayer so there's that as well.

"So when are you gonna pay me the money you owe me?"

"I already told you, man. I don't have a dime to my name," Kirk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kirk was really up shit creek without a paddle. He'd recently lost his job at a record shop when they found out Kirk was strung out most of the time and because of that he's racked up quite a tab with his dealer. His name is Kerry and he's a cool guy for the most part so long as you stay on his good side. He's slightly shorter than Kirk but he's still pretty intimidating with his stoic expression and calculating gaze.

"You should have thought of that before you got yourself into debt," Kerry commented, watching Kirk fidget and shuffle from foot to foot.

"Yeah, well, I also thought I was still gonna have a job," Kirk laughed mirthlessly.

He peeked up at Kerry from under his bangs, noticing how the other guy's face seemed to soften a little. Kerry isn't one of those dudes that completely loses his shit if someone's late on a payment. Kirk's overheard him threaten people before by busting their kneecaps and stuff like that, but he's always been nice to Kirk. Then again, Kirk's been consistent with his payments up until this point. Kerry has no reason to threaten him with violence.

"There _are_ other ways to make fast cash, ya know," Kerry mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kirk asked.

"You ever think about selling that ass of yours?" Kerry inquired, looking Kirk up and down.

Kirk scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm not a whore."

"Hey man, I'm just sayin'. I know plenty of guys who'd pay a pretty penny to tap that," Kerry explained, taking a step closer to Kirk. "We can help each other out, Kirk."

"So, what? You're my pimp now?" Kirk said in a resigned tone.

He wanted to be stubborn and pay Kerry back with an honest source of income, but this is sadly where Kirk's life is right now. He can't get a job because he can't pass a urine test with his addiction. His options are dwindling and he can tell Kerry's patience is wearing thin. He doesn't have a choice and he knows it.

"Doing this as a one time thing hardly makes me your pimp. And it certainly doesn't make you a whore," Kerry stated much to Kirk's surprise. "Look, as much as I hate putting you in this position, at the end of the day I gotta living to make too. Same as anybody else."

Kerry almost looks apologetic, like he's starting to regret bringing it up at all, but he doesn't back down from his stance. Kerry has a business and if he starts handing out freebies then everyone will take advantage of him which means _he_ loses money.

"I like you, Kirk. I really do. Which is why I'm giving you the chance to earn the money you owe instead of making an example outta you," Kerry admitted, though he could tell Kirk seemed headstrong by the way he turned his head to the side and refused to meet Kerry's eyes.

"So I just have to go out and beg someone to fuck me for money so you don't kill me?" Kirk whined obtusely, curling his bottom lip inward and biting it to keep himself from becoming too emotional.

"I would never do that and I don't wanna hurt you if I can help it," Kerry told him ardently. He's never taken so many liberties with a customer before, but he had a soft spot for Kirk. "Listen, if it makes you more comfortable with the idea, I can hook you up with someone I know personally."

"Can't _we_ just sort this out?" Kirk suggested. The desperation was apparent as he reached out to place a hand on Kerry's shoulder and shuffled closer to him. "I'll do anything you want."

"As flattered as I am at the offer, that doesn't do me any good. I need the money, Kirk," Kerry sighed, brushing Kirk's hand away. Kirk looks like he's about to cry. "I know a guy, a _great_ guy, who would be nothing but kind and considerate towards you and pay you a shit load of money."

"What if something happens to me?" Kirk croaked, finally managing to look at the other man.

"Look, I wouldn't send you like a lamb to slaughter if I didn't absolutely trust the guy," Kerry assured. "I _promise_ nothing bad will happen to you. If you want, I can give you something to calm your nerves a little. On the house."

"Not like I have much a choice either way," Kirk lamented as he reluctantly went along with Kerry's plan.

And that's how he ended up in front of the guy's place. Kerry had called his _buddy_ and gave Kirk directions. It was cold out and Kirk shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he shivered from the chill in the air. He felt around in his right pocket and sighed with relief when his fingers touched the small complementary baggie of coke Kerry was so kind to give him free of charge. Kirk was gonna need all of it if he was going to get through this without becoming a nervous wreck or chickening out.

The neighborhood was nice enough. Not exactly a suburb, but not sketchy either. The guy even lived in a house to boot and not some shitty little apartment you'd expect for this to go down. Kirk had half a mind to turn on his heel and walk away, but it was much too cold outside and being in a warm house sounded nice right about now. So he gathered his wits and trudged on up to the porch where he rang the door and waited patiently for this guy to answer the door. Kirk's heart began to race when he heard footfalls draw closer, prompting him to take a long shuddering breath in preparation.

The door swung open and Kirk was met by a man with long dark hair and a big charming smile. His face was round and his cheeks puffed up when he grinned, making him look kind of like a chipmunk. He didn't look to be much older than Kirk; early twenties, maybe mid? Kirk was so distracted by how wonderful his smile was to realize that the man was speaking to him. The only thing that tipped Kirk off was when his brain registered that the guy's full lips were moving, forming syllables around his perfect teeth.

"What?" Kirk said belatedly.

"I said _hey there_ ," came the gentle soft spoken reply. He stuck a hand out towards Kirk. "I'm Tom. What's your name, pretty boy?"

"Kirk," he replied, shaking _Tom's_ hand.

"Did you find the place alright? Sometimes Kerry isn't too good with directions," Tom inquired, still putting on his most welcoming grin.

"No, it wasn't hard," Kirk assured, acknowledging the slight accent Tom appeared to have.

"You look cold," Tom deduced, giving Kirk a once over. "You wanna come inside?"

Kirk nods his head as he stares up at the man with wide brown eyes. He can imagine how he looks right now; deer in headlights is what comes to mind initially. Tom takes a step to the side to give Kirk enough room to enter. Despite his hesitancy to do so Kirk walked inside, brushing past Tom in the process. Kirk's shoulders shuddered as the warmth of the house soothed his otherwise trembling frame. It was partly due to how cold he was, but also because of how nervous he is.

Even though Kerry vouched for this guy Kirk still had his doubts. Not only was this guy a complete stranger that Kirk had no reason to trust, but Kirk was also under the guise as a prostitute. Talk about horrible first impressions. Kirk stepped further inside to take a look around, noting the sound of the door being shut and locked behind him. Kirk turned around coming face to face with Tom, who had snuck up behind him. Kirk was frozen in place and gazing up at the guy who was still sporting an easy smile.

"You can take your jacket off if you want," Tom said, gesturing to a coat rack near the front door.

Kirk complied to the suggestion like it was an order, palming his drugs beforehand so he could slide them into his jean pocket after hanging up his leather jacket. The man walked past him down the entrance hall and turned into a nearby room. Kirk stood there for a moment, contemplating whether he should grab his jacket and run or not. He could just leg it out of here and not look back. Kirk can't possibly ask his mom for help; he can't bear the disappointment of her knowing that her son is ruining his life. Maybe he can pawn off some of his belongings in the meantime to pay Kerry off. But Kirk has to be honest with himself; his most valuable asset right now is, ironically, his body.

He knows he can't leave, as much as he'd love to.

Kirk made his way down the hall towards the room the man had disappeared into. He could hear a tv running the closer he got and assumed it was the living room. He rounded the corner and ducked into the room to find Tom lounging on a couch. Tom glanced over at him and patted the spot next to him on the sofa, prompting Kirk to follow direction blindly. Kirk slowly approached him and took a seat next to this _Tom_ guy. Kirk shrunk and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Once Kirk was settled into the couch Tom reached over and slung an arm across the backrest around Kirk. They sat in silence for a few moments just watching tv together, though Kirk could hardly concentrate on what was playing. He was too caught up in how close this guy is and how foreign the whole scenario feels. He can try and convince himself that it was just two dudes hanging out, but Kirk didn't have the luxury of switching his brain off.

"You alright, Kirk?" Tom asked when he noticed how stiff the smaller man was.

"Yeah," Kirk answered obediently.

"Really? 'Cus you look a little nervous," Tom observed.

"I'm fine."

He could see past Kirk's lies because Kirk wasn't very good at disguising his anxiety that well. Tom leaned forward, picked up the remote, and switched the tv off so he could address the situation head on. This move seemed to make Kirk tense up even more because it meant Tom would have his undivided attention and be scrutinizing his every move. Tom turned towards him on the couch, closing a little distance between them in the process, and fixed Kirk with a determined gaze.

"Listen, kid… Kerry told me everything. I know this is your first time hooking up with someone like this and I know it can't be easy for you," Tom divulged, addressing the elephant in the room. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. If there's anything I can do to help you relax, now's the time to tell me."

On a whim, Tom reached out and placed his hand on Kirk's leg and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Kirk's eyes flicked between where their bodies touched and up towards Tom's face. He seemed genuine enough and if Kerry really did tell him beforehand that Kirk was a newbie to prostituting himself, then this Tom guy can't be the monster Kirk was dreading he'd be. Right?

Still, there was an overwhelming weight in his gut that refused to go away despite how many times he was reassured. Kirk is sure that this guy is actually really nice in real, everyday life, but right now Kirk can only see him as a wolf in sheep's clothing. Kirk isn't even really sure if it's just Tom that's freaking him out so much. Sure, he's in a stranger's house with the intent to have sex with them, but he was also crashing hard. He hasn't had a fix in a few days now and he's feeling cold despite being inside where it's nice and toasty.

Maybe all his worries could be quelled if he just satisfied the cold empty hunger first.

"Could I use your bathroom?" Kirk asked in response. His voice was weak and sounded as if he was in need of a drink of water. "I just need a moment."

"Sure," Tom permitted, studying Kirk with a soft expression. He could tell the kid was scared and he didn't want to perpetuate that even further. "It's down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you," Kirk said in a meek voice as he got up.

"Take your time."

Kirk wandered down the hall feeling light-headed because his body knew it would soon be getting that sweet rush of warmth and ecstasy it so desperately desired. His hands were practically shaking with adrenaline as he tried to open up the bathroom door. He staggered into the small washroom and locked the door behind him to have a brief moment of privacy to himself before he did what he was about to do. He looked around the small room, spying a window just above the shower. _I could slip through that and run away if I really wanted to_ , Kirk thought, entertaining the idea of making a grand escape.

He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. Instead, he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face to get his head in the game. Kirk looked at himself in the mirror. He looked miserable; dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days. How did his life come to this? He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the little bag Kerry gave to him before he left. He eyed it conspicuously. Kirk knows he probably shouldn't get high right now; he should be doing this with a clear head, but he can't bring himself to embrace reality. He needs to disappear and not care.

Without even giving it a second thought, Kirk pops the bag open and sprinkles the contents between his second and third knuckle on his index finger. Kirk inhales the powder like a vacuum and immediately sets out to hit another line or two. The little tiny baggie is completely empty before Kirk realizes it and rubs at his nose roughly to soothe the slight stinging sensation. Kirk took a moment to center himself before gazing back up at the mirror. His face felt hot and color was slowly draining into his cheeks as he started to feel the affects hit him. That was one positive of being addicted to coke, he supposed. It kicked in fast.

Kirk ran his hands through his hair and straightened himself out the best he could to make himself mildly presentable. He looked and felt like a hot mess, but his inhibitions were dwindling fast the moment the drugs hit him that he didn't really care. He felt like he was soaring and by the time he splashed more water on his face and gazed at his reflection, he was smiling and looking all bubbly like he was Miss America or something. Certainly not the expression of a man who cared that he was about to get fucked by a stranger for money. Kirk dried his face, the water doing fuck all to actually cool down his feverish skin, and left the bathroom.

He returned to the living room, much to Tom's surprise, and strode over towards the man with the confidence of a man twice as brave as himself. He plopped down on the sofa next to Tom and curled up beside him, noting that the tv was on again. Tom regarded him with an amused expression and slung his arm around Kirk's shoulders.

"I was afraid you were gonna hop out the window," Tom remarked, chuckling a little as Kirk seemed to be more loosened up now.

"I just had to freshen up a little," Kirk flirted, feeling himself slowly not care about the repercussions to his life choices. "Make sure I'm pretty enough for you."

"I highly doubt that. I bet you're a knock out even on your worst day," Tom complimented.

 _Well then I must be sexy, 'cus this is my worst day_ , Kirk mused as an afterthought. His inner dialogue fell to the wayside the moment Tom reached out and cupped the side of his face. Tom ran his thumb along Kirk's cheekbone, caressing his soft warm skin. It beckoned Kirk to look up into Tom's eyes. Kirk's face felt hot to the touch and his pupils were blown wide, tipping Tom off that Kirk may not be as completely sober as he had been when he first arrived. It made sense given his newfound confidence. Tom didn't know how to feel with this news, but he can't say it deterred him from following through on their arrangement. It kind of turned him on, to be honest.

"You're really beautiful, Kirk," said Tom, gazing down into Kirk's pitch black eyes. "It's probably good that you don't this sorta thing. Men would eat you alive if they got their hands on you."

"And what do _you_ wanna do to me?" Kirk inquired.

His heart was beating faster and his skin felt itchy and hot. He laid a hand on Tom's chest and began to rub his hand up and down. His hand drifted lower and lower each time, trailing down Tom's abdomen and towards the precipice of his waist. Kirk was so spun that he didn't fully realize everything he was doing but his body sort of knew what to do. His instinct and adrenaline was kicking in the closer Tom got to him. Kirk thought he might be going in for a kiss, but instead Tom leaned in so that his mouth was by Kirk's ear. Kirk shuddered when he felt Tom's breath ghost along his neck; which felt cool in comparison to the rest of his body.

"I wanna take you apart slowly," Tom murmured into his ear. "I'm gonna lay you down face first into the mattress and go to town on you with my tongue. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Something tells me you like getting eaten out."

" _Mmm-hmm_ ," Kirk whimpered softly when he felt Tom's hand move down to his neck.

Tom's other hand came up and cupped the back of Kirk's neck while his other hand continued to slide down Kirk's chest slowly. He nuzzled the side of Kirk's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the kid's hair, and let out a shaky breath when he felt Kirk's hand move to his thigh; unknowingly drifting closer to Tom's growing arousal.

"I bet you taste really good," Tom breathed heavily into Kirk's ear, making Kirk shiver. "I could just bury my face in there and work you over until you're begging me to let you come."

Kirk was trembling now; body vibrating with anticipation. He was overwhelmed by the way Tom was touching him and whispering softly into his ear. Kirk could hardly understand what was being said the more Tom spoke because all he was focused on was the wonderful warming sensation building up inside him. His body felt as if it were on fire everywhere Tom touched him; his neck, his chest, his stomach. Everything felt like it was cranked up to eleven for Kirk. All his worries and doubts were thrown out the window as Tom lulled him into a state of absolute compliance.

"And then when you're nice and ready for me, I'm gonna screw you so far into the bed that you won't be able to move," Tom whispered.

He moved his hand up under Kirk's shirt and ran the flat of his palm over Kirk's slender body. Tom's trek made a detour to tease one of Kirk's nipples with his fingertips. It drew a soft gasp out of Kirk, prompting Tom to pinch it and roll it between his fingers. He hung his head down and began to kiss along Kirk's neck as he toyed with the lithe man's nipple. Kirk was moaning softly as Tom loosened him up with a little bit of foreplay. Kirk's hand flexed on Tom's thigh, drawing closer to the man's groin.

Tom took it up a notch when he gripped the back of Kirk's neck and sank his teeth into hot supple skin. Kirk let out a choked up moan that was stifled by his throat closing up prematurely. Tom bit all over Kirk's neck with tender nips and licks, but never committed to sucking hard enough to leave marks. Something told Tom that Kirk wouldn't appreciate that later when he comes down from his high. Instead he just continued to tease Kirk's two most prominent erogenous zones to the point where Kirk finally laid his hand on Tom's clothed erection.

Kirk squeezed the hard muscle, getting Tom to groan a little as his delicate hand rub against the front of his jeans. That seemed to get Tom going quite a bit because Kirk was swept up in a flurry of rough handling he would otherwise find unbearable if he weren't hopped up on coke right now. Tom wasn't being too rough with him, but every once in awhile Tom would get overwhelmed and bite Kirk's neck too hard or pinch his nipples until they were sore from abuse. He usually didn't like things rough like this, but the drugs helped numb him somewhat. If Kirk was sober, he definitely wouldn't have gotten this far with Tom. At least not under these circumstances.

After a few moments of Kirk blindly feeling Tom up and the other man teasing him into submission, Tom sat back to take a look at Kirk. Kirk still appeared to be pretty frazzled and his pupils were still wide as ever. His cheeks were turning a ruddy pink and his chest was now moving shallowly from panting so much. More surprisingly, Tom could see the outline of a bulge forming in Kirk's pants. He gazed up at the smaller man, finding his expression to be a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and arousal despite it all. Tom could tell that a part of Kirk was apprehensive even now, but the drugs pushed him to follow through with their arrangement.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Tom suggested. "You'll be more comfortable there."

Kirk could only nod his head in obedience because he feared that if he opened his mouth he'd say _no_ and run out of here crying. Tom stood up and held a hand out to Kirk to help him up from the couch. Kirk took the kind gesture and followed Tom down the hall towards the bedroom. Kirk was light headed and his feet felt like they were weighed down with lead, but the headrush he got from standing up was marvelous. That mixed with his arousal changed his outlook on the situation and Kirk was beaming with adrenaline as Tom flicked on the bedroom light.

It's like Kirk couldn't wait to get fucked now that he was actually going through with this and he had to admit that the idea of it all was starting to be slightly appealing. He isn't sure if it's because of the drugs, but the idea of getting fucked for money turned Kirk on in strange way. The fact that someone was willing to pay actual money to screw him was liberating. Maybe he'd been looking at it the wrong way the entire time. Or maybe he was just off in la la land where nothing mattered because he didn't have to care when he was so high as a kite.

Either way, he let Tom push him down onto the bed and laid there as Tom pulled off his clothes one article at a time. Kirk stared up at the ceiling, letting this stranger do whatever he pleased as he was stripped. Tom finally stripped Kirk down to his underwear, which were damp with precome, and took in the sight of the lithe brunette. He was squirming against the mattress, probably enjoying the feel of the soft bedding caressing his feverish skin, and smiled as he did. Tom still isn't sure what Kirk took, but it seemed as though he was reaching his peak; which meant it might be wearing off soon.

Tom stared down at Kirk, contemplating whether or not he should go through with this. After all of this, _Tom_ is the one having seconds thoughts, but only because Kirk hand to numb himself first. And it's not like Tom didn't want to fuck Kirk, that was still his intent, but only if Kirk was genuinely willing. Kerry didn't actually explain everything in great detail, but he knew Kirk needed the money for some reason (possibly addiction now that Tom thinks about it) and that he was obviously scared and uncomfortable with the idea of hooking up with a stranger. He knows Kirk probably wanted this to be over before his drugs wore off, but Tom knew he couldn't take advantage of that. He'd made his choice.

Surprisingly, Kirk was the first one to break the silence that had overcome them and raised up on his elbows to look at Tom who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" he inquired. Kirk spread his legs a little and rolled hips slightly as if to entice Tom.

"No, not like this," Tom said stoically.

"Then how? Do you want me on my hands and knees or do you want me to ride you?" Kirk went on to ask, missing Tom's meaning entirely.

"That's not what I meant," Tom clarified. Kirk's face dropped slightly in confusion as Tom crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna stand here until whatever it is you took wears off and then we're gonna talk this out like we should've done when you arrived."

"Whaddya mean? I didn't take anything," Kirk swore, getting paranoid now that Tom was onto him.

He could already start to feel the effects of absolute ecstasy wearing off; partly due to Tom's astute observation. Knowing he'd been caught sobered him up a little and stunted his arousal. His skin began to feel itchy and he knew he'd lose all confidence and willpower in the moments to come.

"What was it? Was it coke?" Tom questioned, taking a shot in the dark.

His guess paid off because Kirk gave him this guilty look as if he'd been caught in a lie.

"It _was_ coke…" Tom said in a resigned tone; it figures. The pupils and body temperature should've gave it away. He let out a sigh and stood his ground. "How long does that usually last? Fifteen? Thirty minutes tops?"

Kirk didn't have to answer because the guilt said it all. It's true though. Despite how great it initially made Kirk feel, it's effects didn't last as long as he'd like and he always felt like shit when he finally came down from it.

"Then I guess we're waiting," Tom stated. "Unless you just wanna leave now?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Kirk asked, sounding miserable and self-conscious.

"No. I want you to stay and I wanna fuck you," Tom answered honestly. "But I'm not doing that unless you're okay with it."

Kirk wanted to curl up in a ball and cry after hearing that. If he had just answered Tom's question earlier about how to make him comfortable instead of deflecting the question to snort coke, then he wouldn't be in this embarrassing mess right now. And even though he wanted to abort the whole situation, Kirk sat there on Tom's bed mostly naked until he could no longer feel the numbing sensation he had hoped would make him carefree through this ordeal.

"Are you ready to talk?" Tom asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah…"

"Okay," Tom said slowly, giving Kirk the floor to explain what was wrong. "What's up?"

"I'm just really scared. I've never done this before," Kirk divulged.

"Why? Are you a virgin?"

"No!" Kirk said quickly. "I was just worried about getting hurt. Or… you know… Something worse."

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've just taken advantage of you instead of giving you a moment to clear your head," Tom pointed out. "That's why I asked you if you were comfortable earlier. Consent goes both ways."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kirk apologized. He scratches at his arm and looks away from Tom. He can't bring himself to see that gentle, understanding expression. "I hadn't taken anything for a few days and I was starting to freak out. Putting junk up my nose seemed like the easiest way out."

"Is that why you're here? Because of your addiction?" Tom went on to ask.

"Yeah. I got fired from my job and Kerry offered me a way to pay him back. I couldn't exactly say no," Kirk explained, hating how _woe is me_ it sounded coming out.

"Listen, I don't normally do this kinda thing, but if you want I could just give you the money and we can go our separate ways," Tom offered.

It was difficult mustering up the will power to give Kirk that ultimatum, seeing as how he really hoping to have sex with Kirk, but Tom wasn't an asshole. Yeah, Tom's sure that there's hundreds of people like Kirk in Los Angeles who would pull the same sob story if given the chance, but Kirk was different. Kirk finally raised his head to look over at Tom, dumbfounded by the man's willingness to renege on the deal. It's obvious that's not what Tom wanted, but he was compassionate enough to look past his own selfish wants.

"You'd do that?" Kirk inquired skeptically.

"Yeah."

"And you don't want anything in return?"

"No."

It sounded almost too good to be true, but Tom wasn't pulling his leg and there wasn't a catch. It made Kirk feel bad that this man took pity on him to the point where he'd pay Kirk just so he'd stop whining. Maybe this Tom guy wasn't so bad after all. Come to think of it, Kirk was never completely adverse to sleeping with Tom to begin with. Tom is a cute guy and if circumstances were different, he can see himself even dating him. Kirk isn't sure what he wants anymore, but he can honestly say he isn't afraid of Tom. Kirk sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. It's the easiest decision of your life," said Tom when Kirk refused. He felt a little put off that Kirk would turn down his offer, but he couldn't blame him for feeling guilty. "Just take the money and go."

"I'll take the money under one condition," Kirk replied, fixing Tom with a resolute, unwavering gaze.

"What's that?"

Kirk got up on his hands and knees and crawled towards the end of the bed until he was kneeling on the mattress before Tom. Tom stared at him in awe as Kirk wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tom reached out and placed his hands on Kirk's hips, aware that he was still painfully erect in his jeans. He tried to distinguish Kirk's expression, finding it difficult to decipher what the smaller man was thinking. In the end it didn't matter because Kirk told him exactly what was on his mind.

"I want you to do everything you said you would to me," Kirk told him like he was issuing an order.

"I'm giving you the easy way out and now you're changing your mind," Tom surmised, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I want you to fuck me," Kirk murmured as he leaned in to kiss Tom on the lips.

And, despite his initial skepticism, Tom gives in and does what's asked of him without question.

It took Kirk awhile to get comfortable again which is why Tom took things nice and slow with Kirk. He could tell there was still a little bit of hesitation in the way Kirk kissed back or sought out contact, but it felt genuine; like it wasn't put on for the sake of Tom. Sure, Kirk felt like he owed Tom something in return for the money he was about to get, but he didn't feel obligated to sleep with Tom by any means. Now, Kirk was doing this because he wanted to. His mind was clear and his body was yearning for Tom's touch.

All the worries Kirk had initially cooked up in his head were long gone; replaced by unbridled want and desire. It was exciting in a way; hooking up with someone you just met. Kirk didn't even know the guy's last name and he still had no shame in admitting that he was gagging to get fucked. He was so overwhelmed by these new conflicting emotions that his erection, that had been waning for the most part, was now full mast and leaking with precome.

Eventually, Kirk tumbled back onto the bed, pulling Tom along with him. Kirk was laying down on his back as a fully clothed Tom settled in between his legs and rubbed up against him. Kirk could feel Tom's hard on straining within his pants, begging to be freed and given much needed relief. Tom kissed him long and slow, swirling his tongue is lazy mesmerizing patterns that had Kirk yearning for more. Tom grinded himself against Kirk, coaxing breathless little gasps out Kirk and himself.

Tom broke off the kiss and raised up on his knees, telling Kirk to turn over onto his stomach. Kirk followed his instruction and poised his butt in the air because he knew what was coming. Tom had boasted about what he'd do to Kirk and now Kirk was waiting with anticipation. Tom hadn't been far off the mark in assuming that Kirk liked being rimmed. He was practically shaking when Tom pulled his underwear down about mid-thigh and exposed his ass. Tom placed his hands on Kirk's cheeks and spread them apart slowly, making Kirk flinch wantonly into his touch.

Tom pressed his face in between Kirk's cheeks and for the next few minutes he set out to tease the smaller man in greater detail than he was able to explain. He licked and swirled his tongue over the tight sensitive skin nestled away in Kirk's most intimate spot. Sometimes he paused to press gentle kisses along Kirk's smooth thighs, hearing the soft noises he garnered in response. Tom swiped and prodded at Kirk's hole, making gratuitous sloppy sounds as he ate Kirk out to the best of his abilities; slurping and sucking indiscriminately.

He squeezed a cheek in each hand, opening Kirk up even more and prompting the small brunette to spread his legs apart to offer up better access. Kirk had his face buried into the mattress below, moaning and panting as Tom's tongue teased his hole. He fisted the blanket in his hands and wiggled his hips back and forth as if he was trying to hump himself back onto Tom's mouth. He could hear Tom give a breathless chuckle at this and was humbled when the other man delved deeper into his crevice. Kirk's dick throbbed and his hole quivered. He couldn't help but whine low in his throat when Tom continued to tongue him sensually.

At one point, Tom's mouth left him for the briefest moment only to be replaced by a wet finger slipping inside him. Kirk's toes curled and he arched away slightly, panting as his muscles made way for the intrusion. Tom thrusted a finger in and out of Kirk, working him openly slowly and methodically at a comfortable pace. If Kirk hasn't told Tom to stop yet, he doubts Kirk is having second thoughts at this point. It gives Tom free reign to push the limits just slightly as he slides another finger i to Kirk alongside the first one.

Kirk let out a low rumbling moan of approval; shuddering when he feels Tom bend down to kiss his perineum teasingly. Tom twists and splays his fingers apart as he works them within Kirk's tight entrance. Nothing brings him more excitement than easing Kirk into what's to come; the expectation of actually getting a chance to feel the hot little brunette around his dick almost crippling. Tom does this for a little while longer until he feels Kirk is loose enough for it not to be painful but tight enough to feel absolutely amazing.

Tom climbs off of the bed and takes off his clothes, revealing himself to Kirk for the first time since their encounter. Tom's built pretty well and he's got more than enough to satisfy Kirk with. Kirk is laying down on his side now, watching Tom intently as the guy rummages around in his nightstand drawer. He's relieved and grateful when he saw Tom return to the bed with lube and a condom. Kirk rolls onto his back and spreads his legs apart once again, causing his dick to lie flat against his stomach.

The guy kneels between his thighs, rolling the condom onto his cock and spreading a generous amount of lube along it with a lazy fist. Tom even teases the outer rim of Kirk's entrance with a little bit of lube before gripping the base of his cock and rubbing the tip of it over Kirk's hole. Tom had himself braced over Kirk with his free hand planted beside the kid's head, breathing heavily as the anticipation came to a head. Kirk still wasn't telling him to stop so without further adieu Tom pressed inside of him until his cock was completely enveloped within Kirk's tight channel. Tom gave a shuddering breath as Kirk clenched around him.

Kirk whimpered as he was breached, hiking his legs up and allowing Tom to slide even deeper inside him if that were humanly possible. He gazed up at Tom with half lidded eyes. Tom was obscured by his long hair dangling about his face, but Kirk had a feeling Tom's expression mirrored his own. Tom flipped his hair off to one side as if reading Kirk's mind and braced his hands against the mattress. He was staring down at Kirk, wanting to see the change in Kirk's face as he started to fuck him.

His face immediately contorted into euphoric ecstasy as Tom began to move. His cheeks were pink and his mouth fell open in an _"O"_ shape so he could moan to his heart's content. Tom started out slow and deliberate, getting Kirk accustomed to the size of his cock, before he picked up the pace to something that was sure to get both of them off. In the midst of the gradual build, Kirk threw his arms around Tom's shoulders and clung to him. Tom fell forward slightly, laying into Kirk all the way and finding unwittingly finding his prostate in the process. At least that's what Tom assumed with the way Kirk yelped and scrambled away from him suddenly.

With this newfound information Tom used it to his advantage as he began to thrust his hips into Kirk at a regular pace. Kirk was loud when he had sex which ultimately fueled Tom and encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing. He liked it when his partner made noise and he liked it even more knowing that Kirk was finally letting himself enjoy this for what it is. Tom still isn't sure what changed Kirk's mind, but he could tell Kirk's decision was paying off for him. He was enjoying having sex with Tom; the devil was in the details and there was no denying it.

In the end, Tom gives them both what they need. It doesn't last as long as they would've hoped and Tom was really hoping to take his time with Kirk more seeing as how this was only a one time thing, but it was still worth it in the long run. Kirk comes all over himself by the sheer sensation of Tom's cock rubbing against his prostate, causing his body to tense up as his dick pulses in seemingly never-ending spasms. This causes a chain reaction and Tom spills his release within the condom separating them. He can feel his come sloshing around inside the condom as he gives a few more half-hearted thrusts to soothe the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He can only imagine what it would feel like to actually come inside Kirk and see his come leaking out of his tight fucked out hole. The idea of it is almost enough to make Tom hard again, but the thought makes him more tired than anything else. He pulled out of Kirk, tied off the condom, and disposed of it before collapsing back onto the bed beside Kirk. Shockingly enough, Kirk curls up beside him and slings an arm over Tom's abdomen. Tom takes a few liberties and gets them underneath the blankets. Kirk shifts beside him and raises his head up towards Tom's face.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kirk asked for the second time tonight, though the context has changed.

"No," Tom replied as he held Kirk in his arms. "Do you wanna leave?"

"No."

"Well okay then."

It feels weird to cuddle after having sex, seeing that Kirk was here for one thing only. Tom figured Kirk would just want to take the money and run after they were finished, but apparently he was wrong. They were both wrong about a few things tonight, it seems. Oddly enough, this almost felt normal; like they were together. Tom didn't expect to feel this way after all of this, then again he hadn't been expecting someone like Kirk. Somewhere deep down inside Tom was hoping something more would come of this and he wondered if Kirk felt the same way. He peered down at the small brunette in his arms.

"Let's get some rest, and in the morning we can talk some more about your situation," Tom offered. "That sound okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kirk nodded in agreement, flashing a hopeful smile at Tom.

Tom rolled over to turn off the light and wrapped his arms around Kirk as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
